Shūhei Hisagi
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday = August 14''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 181 | gender = Male | height = 181 cm (5'11")Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ | weight = 67 kg (148 lbs) | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = Lieutenant of the 9th Division | previous occupation = Seated Officer of the 9th Division | team = 9th Division | partner = None | previous partner = Kaname Tōsen | base of operations = 9th Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society | education = Shinō Academy | shikai = Kazeshini | bankai = None | manga debut = Volume 9, Chapter 72 | anime debut = Episode 21 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 3 | japanese voice = Katsuyuki Konishi Yū Kobayashi (child) | english voice = Steve Staley | spanish voice = Edson Matus (Latin America), Dani Albiac (Spain) }} "Missions, editorial duties, guitar practice, etc. - all these activities keep him busy all day, but he is still a reliable youth, providing much support to the 9th Division." - Tite Kubo is the lieutenant of the 9th Division, formerly under Captain Kaname Tōsen. Appearance Shūhei Hisagi is a tall and lean-built man with dark gray eyes and short black hair and three scars straight over his eye that lead down to his right cheek (gained during a past Hollow attack). He also has the number "69" tattooed on his left cheek (inspired by Kensei Muguruma, who saved him from a Hollow when he was young), as well as a blue-striped tattoo running across his left cheek and over the bridge of his nose. He wears a choker around his throat and matching armbands on both upper arms. These have explosive properties as seen in his fight with Findor Carias.Bleach manga; Chapter 324, page 12 Hisagi wears a sleeveless Shinigami robe, and has his lieutenant insignia tied to his left arm. Back when he asked Tōsen to remove him as a seated officer, he wore a Shinigami robe with sleeves and did not have the blue-striped tattoo. Personality Hisagi is an extremely mature and calm individual, a state that is slightly at odds with his somewhat punk-like appearance. He usually takes responsibility and tends to avoid violence when possible. He seems to be virtuous, much like his captain's image; their views often coincide until it is revealed that Kaname Tōsen is a subordinate of Sōsuke Aizen. After Tōsen betrays the Soul Society with Aizen and Ichimaru, he forms a friendship with Tōsen's former friend, Sajin Komamura, with both of them resolving to open Tōsen's eyes to the truth. He is often seen in the company of the 3rd Division lieutenant, Izuru Kira. He comes from the lower class, but when he is pressed for cash, he is ready to rely on any free food source available, including one provided by someone as obtuse and snotty as 2nd Division Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda. Hisagi has stated that he does not like the shape of his Zanpakutō's Shikai release, as it looks like something meant to "reap life itself". He also fears his sword's power, because to him, it is something of a sign of respect to battle for justice as well as a testament to the true strength of one's character, this philosophy is taught to him by his former captain, given the latter's "follow the path with the least bloodshed" creed, indicating a reasonable closeness between the two. It also seems that while battling, he becomes a darker person and seeks fear in his enemy while in battle. In the absence of Tōsen, not only does the leadership of his division weigh on him, but also the chief editorial position of Seireitei Communication. In what little free time he has, he likes to practice on a guitar that he found on one of his missions to the human world and brought back to Soul Society. As members of his division find his practice annoying, he tends to do it in the mountains of Rukongai. He receives proper guidance at last in the handling of the instrument from Yasutora Sado after the Ryoka invasion. He dreams of starting a band. He ran a serial article in Seireitei Communication, titled "Please Teach Me! Shūhei Sensei!!", but it never managed to get popular, and got canceled after having published three lessons on Shinigami and Soul Society''Bleach'' Bootleg; Page 139. He is also the author of This Hand, That Hand, The Hand Over There and Goodbye To Yesterday's Me.Bleach Bootleg; Jacket Flap of Seireitei Bulletin Cover It is also known that he cooks well and his favorite food is Vienna sausage, while he dislikes sea urchins.Bleach Official Bootleg History Approximately 100 years before the current story line, a young Hisagi and several of his playmates fell prey to a Hollow attack in Rukongai. Luckily, it wasn't long until they were saved by Kensei Muguruma and the 9th Division. After defeating the Hollow, Kensei attempted to cheer Hisagi up (albeit with a slightly scary, demanding manner) and asked his name. This was when Hisagi saw Kensei's "69" tattoo on his chest and acquired the inspiration to get the same tattoo on his cheek.Bleach manga; Chapter -104 Hisagi was already a famous Shinigami even before becoming a seated officer. He began taking missions with the Gotei 13 when he was still a student of the Shinigami Academy. During his last year of study, Hisagi and two of his classmates, Kanisawa and Aoga, were assigned to lead a field lesson on performing the Konsō with Freshman Class One, the class which Renji Abarai, Izuru Kira, and Momo Hinamori were members of. All went well until the end of the lesson, when a group of Huge Hollows took the class by surprise. As both Kanisawa and Aoga were killed, Hisagi ordered all the freshmen to run and tried to fend off the hollows himself until help arrived. However, he was quickly overpowered, being wounded over his right eye, and would have been killed if Renji, Izuru, and Momo hadn't turned back to help. Fortunately, Captain Sōsuke Aizen and Lieutenant Gin Ichimaru arrived in time to save them all. Kira mentioned that Hisagi failed the entrance exam for the academy twice. However, his talent allowed him to become a seated officer in the Gotei 13 without having to pass additional tests in the end.Bleach anime; Episode 46 Shortly after attaining his position as a seated officer of the 9th Division he asked Tōsen to meet him in a secluded area of Soul Society. Upon his arrival Hisagi asked that Tōsen remove him from his position as during field practice he couldn't effectively battle as he was scared. He explained that he has done similar drills in the real world and notes that his injured right eye was a direct result of one of those drills. He tells Tōsen that ever since then he cannot settle himself every time he unsheathes his blade. Tōsen tells him that his feelings of fear are the very reason he should strive to become a seated officer, as power shouldn't matter to a soldier but knowing his own limitations should. It is Hisagi's fear that allows him to hold his blade for those who share the same fear. Tōsen further explains that a man that does not fear his own blade has no business removing it from his sheath. He tells Hisagi that if the thought of engaging an opponent on the battlefield truly terrifies him to his very core then he is a true soldier and within his possession he has something that is priceless.Bleach manga; Chapter 384, page 15-18 Plot Soul Society arc Hisagi is initially seen as one of several Shinigami who notice the confrontation between Ichigo Kurosaki and gatekeeper Jidanbō Ikkanzaka. Knowing of the power of the gatekeeper, he merely leaves it to Jidanbō to keep the intruders out. and 7th Division challenge the 11th Division.]] Before Rukia Kuchiki’s execution, Hisagi accompanies Captain Tousen, Captain Komamura, and 7th Division leuitenant Tetsuzaemon Iba to confront Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of the 11th Division due to Kenpachi assisting the Ryoka. Although Kenpachi claims that he can take on all four and assumes the others have gone ahead, he is surprised to discover his third and fifth seat officers have remained behind to challenge the two lieutenants.Bleach manga; Chapter 139 In Hisagi's fight, he takes on Yumichika Ayasegawa. During the fight, he chides the fifth seat for thinking a fifth-seated Shinigami could defeat a lieutenant. However, Yumichika turns the tables by releasing his Zanpakutō, which was completely unknown to Hisagi. The next time Hisagi is seen, he is collapsed in exhaustion and disbelief, saying "I didn’t know a Zanpakutō like that even existed...", implying that Yumichika used his real Shikai ability. Hisagi is later devastated upon hearing that Tōsen is a traitor to Soul Society, along with Aizen and 3rd Division Captain Gin Ichimaru. In the aftermath of Aizen’s retreat into Hueco Mundo, he visits the grave of Tōsen’s friend and encounters 7th Division Captain Sajin Komamura, one of Tōsen’s best friends. They swear to each other that they will save Tōsen from himself and his crazed sense of justice.Bleach manga; Chapter 180 Following the incident, 10th Division Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto sees him and invites him to drink with her and Kira, who is already passed out. Hisagi accepts the invitation only to find that Kira needs some serious attention and that Rangiku ignores him so she can keep drinking. Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. from a possessed Rukia.]] When the Bounts begin to attack living humans, 10th Division Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya puts together a team of Shinigami to help that consists of Hisagi, Rangiku Matsumoto, Izuru Kira, and Yumichika Ayasegawa. Hisagi manages to locate Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, and their Mod Soul companion Kurōdo, who have been fighting against Mabashi. After Orihime frees Rukia from Mabashi's control, Hisagi attempts to kill Mabashi, only to be interrupted by the rogue Shinigami Maki Ichinose, who saves Mabashi and retreats.Bleach anime; Episode 85 Later, Hisagi and the rest of the Shinigami sent by Hitsugaya attempt to assault the Bounts' hideout. They decide to split up, in which Hisagi ends up traveling with Kira. But they are later overwhelmed by Ugaki's doll. He and Kira manage to assist Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai when they also arrive, but they end up staying behind, urging Ichigo and Renji to continue the mission.Bleach anime; Episode 88 The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Hisagi is seen confronting Ikkaku Madarame, while Tetsuzaemon Iba is confronting Renji Abarai for believing there is some reason behind Ichigo and Rukia's actions. Arrancar arc converse while watching Orihime and Rukia train.]] Hisagi approaches Jūshirō Ukitake and asks him what he's doing in a place like this. Jūshirō tells him that he's just taking a little break and doing some sight seeing. Hisagi looks to see what he's watching and spots Orihime Inoue and Rukia Kuchiki fighting with each other. Ukitake explains that they've been training for the past month to get ready for the winter war. Hisagi states that it looks like their having fun and Ukitake tells him that Rukia has never been good at making friends and wondered why she wanted him to open up the training grounds for her. Ukitake then smiles and states that he's glad that she was able to make such a good friend. Hisagi questions if it's still good for that friend to be a human and Ukitake tells him not to say things like that. Hisagi then apologizes and Ukitake tells him not to worry about it, stating that having friends is a good thing even if they tread a different path. He then states that the Ryoka that came here might all become Shinigami when they die. Ukitake then changes the subject and asks Hisagi why he came over here. Hisagi gives him a Seireitei Communication magazine with a mail order catalog and Ukitake asks him why he would come all the way over here to give him this. Hisagi ignores this question however and begins to complain about how the other squads are doing so many other things. He then states that he never imagined that captains had so much work to do since his former captain, Kaname Tōsen, never handed work down to subordinates. Hisagi then states that he should be going and as he begins to leave Ukitake asks him if he wants to stay here and relax a bit. Hisagi reminds him that he's busy but says that the idea of watching two girls train isn't bad and asks Ukitake to invite him when he's less busy, so he leaves to continue his duties.Bleach manga; Chapter 230, pages 1-6 Fake Karakura Town arc When Aizen and his top three Espada arrive at the fake Karakura Town, he, along with Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Izuru Kira, are each left to protect one of the four pillars that keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society. After slaying some Hollows sent to destroy his pillar, he begins a battle against one of Baraggan Luisenbarn's Fracción, Findor Carias.Bleach manga; Chapter 319 During his battle, Hisagi notices his opponent is only fighting at the level of a fifth-seated officer. After making the statement, Findor becomes pleased that he has passed his "test" and then starts breaking off pieces of his mask, becoming stronger every time. Hisagi eventually becomes tired, while Findor does not, something that the Arrancar finds odd: having precisely judged the strength of a proper lieutenant.Bleach manga; Chapter 324 .]] Findor later decides to end the fight by releasing his Resurrección. With the Arrancar having the upper hand, Hisagi finally releases his Zanpakutō to even the odds, something the other Shinigami present note is a very rare occasion. Hisagi then talks about fearing his sword, something that Findor doesn't grasp. As the fight goes on however, Findor breaks off another 10 percent of his mask (90 percent in total), which he claims to be the power of a captain. Nevertheless, Hisagi cuts his released form in half while criticizing his lack of fear for his power, a lesson that was taught by his former Captain. Hisagi, now claiming Findor to be his equal, finishes him as he tries to run away. Afterwards, he is alerted by the destruction of one of the pillars, leading to Ikkaku's defeat.Bleach manga; Chapter 325 attempts to devour Hisagi.]] He then makes a timely appearance with Izuru to save Hinamori from the "pet" of Harribel's Fracción, Ayon, by tying him up with the chains from his sword.Bleach manga; Chapter 336 Hisagi orders Kira to tend to Hinamori's and Rangiku's wounds. Kira reluctantly agrees and swoops off as Hisagi begins battle with Ayon. Hisagi starts by sending Hadō #11, Tsuzuri Raiden, through the chains to attack Ayon. It falls over and seems paralyzed. With that attack, Hisagi figures that Kidō is the beast's weakness. He rushes at the beast and attempts to finish him off. However, Ayon easily breaks out of Kazeshini's chains and grabs him. Ayon then stretches its mouth wide and moves to swallow Hisagi until Tetsuzaemon Iba arrives at the scene to save him. Sensing no reaction from Ayon, Iba prepares to strike it. However, Ayon sees him coming with a hidden eye and counters by firing a large Cero, easily dispatching Iba. Ayon continues to crush Hisagi with its fist and then flings his limp body aside.Bleach manga; Chapter 337 Hisagi is later seen lying with the other injured Shinigami being treated by Kira while Sajin Komamura stands by the barrier as a guard.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, page 1 Shortly after the arrival of the Visored in the fake Karakura Town, he is shocked upon witnessing Kensei Muguruma, the former captain that had saved his life when he was young.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 4 As Tōsen and Komamura prepare to fight, Shūhei intervenes by entangling Tōsen's Zanpakutō with Kazeshini and requests that he be allowed to fight as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 367, page 16 Hisagi greets Tōsen and tells him he wants to thank him, and Tōsen questions if he is being sarcastic. Hisagi continues and explains that he wants to thank him for his instruction, and that he will use everything Tōsen taught him to open his eyes and take him back to Soul Society. Tōsen questions his statement condescendingly and tells Hisagi that he never changes. Tōsen vibrates his Zanpakutō to release it from Hisagi's chain and addresses Hisagi, saying that he taught him that those who do not know fear are not fit to do battle. Tōsen reiterates that Hisagi has not changed at all, as there is not even a hint of fear in his words.Bleach manga; Chapter 368, pages 2-6 He then stands alongside Komamura as Tōsen lifts his hand to his face.Bleach manga; Chapter 383, page 18 There is a release of spiritual pressure that Hisagi and Komamura shield themselves from, with Komamura yelling to Tōsen, asking him what made him fall so low. When the smoke clears, Tōsen stands before them with a hollow mask, causing Hisagi to ask him if that is Hollowfication to which Tōsen confirms. When Hisagi asks why, he is surprised as Tōsen appears in front of him and slashes him, causing him to fall down to the town below. Komamura get into an altercation as they debate to Tōsen's reasons for turning traitor. Komamura asks him to address his corruption and Tōsen goes to speak; however, he is cut off when a chain wraps around his neck, pulling him back and slamming him into the roof a nearby building. As he lays upon the rubble, Hisagi holds Tōsen by his throat and holds his Zanpakutō up to him, Tōsen comments that he is far too lenient on him, as old habits die hard. Hisagi agrees stating that the attack was not filled with malicious intent, as even when his blade is drawn his style has always been never to use excessive force. He explains that is the path Tōsen taught him, he then recounts to his former captain how important the first time he was taught Tōsen's philosophy. He then asks how Tōsen can utter such words and then ignore them. He asks that Tōsen look at what he has become and what drives his fear. Tōsen impales Hisagi upon his Zanpakutō without saying a word and throws him off the side of the roof. Tōsen then simply states that his fear for the past 100 years is that he would assimilate with the rest of the Shinigami and die a pointless death. He then is interrupted as Komamura releases his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 384 Tōsen is enveloped in darkness and once it clears he is shown to have transformed into a large, winged, bestial like creature. He opens his large eyes and comments that he can see Komamura. He becomes ecstatic yelling he can finally see and comments on seeing the sky, blood and the world. He tells Komamura that he is uglier than he had thought. The two former friends fight, resulting in Komamura being dealt a fatal blow. When Tōsen goes to finish him off they are both surprised as a blade goes through the top of Tōsen's head. Hisagi stands upon Tōsen's back with his Zanpakutō impaled in his spine, who then states that, as he had thought, Tōsen is no longer his captain as Tōsen's old, sightless self would have evaded an attack of that level with ease. Hisagi then releases his Zanpakutō, using its transformation to impale him through the mouth.Bleach manga; Chapter 386, page 17-19 With Tōsen returned to his normal form, Komamura tells him that he knew they would cross blades eventually, and that he suspects Hisagi knew this as well. Tōsen tells Hisagi that he wants to see his face, and that he can see in his Hollowfication form. Tōsen then explodes, splattering blood across the rubble.Bleach manga; Chapter 387, page 15-19 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. arrives to save a hurt Hisagi from Kazeshini]] Shūhei, along with the captains and other lieutenants, along other high ranking Shinigami (3rd and 5th seated Division members Ikkaku and Yumichika are present as their captain an lieutenant are missing), are called to the Sōkyoku Hill under the belief they have been summoned by head Captain Yamamoto. The truth is that a rogue Zanpakutō spirit named Muramasa has called them together. He reveals to the Shinigami that he has captured Yamamoto and released all the Zanpakutō of the Soul Society from their spiritual bonds to their Shinigami partners. This is then proven true when all the Zanpakutō spirits appear in manifested and humanoid forms. The Zanpakutō spirits begin causing much chaos and destruction in Soul Society, forcing the Shinigami to act. Shūhei soon finds himself against his former partner, Kazeshini, who voices his disdain for Shūhei not using his powers as they were intended. While Hisagi's style reflects patience, precision, and self control, Kazeshini's style reflects aggression, recklessness, and disrespect. After Shūhei acknowledges his disdain for Kazeshini's true power, Kazeshini severely wounds him. Fortunately, he is saved by Izuru who takes him away. Beast Sword arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. After Muramasa is defeated and most of the rogue Zanpakutō spirits are returned to normal by Captain Kurotsuchi, Shūhei's Kazeshini still acts independently, wishing to kill targets, especially Shūhei. While Hisagi, Kira, Iba and Ikkaku go to an area of Rukongai that has been attacked by several Tōjū, Kazeshini repeatedly tries to kill his master, but seeing through Kazeshini's tactics, Shūhei repeatedly defeats him. Each time however, Shūhei refuses to strike him down until Kazeshini fights him head on. In Rukongai, Shūhei hears a rumor that Kazeshini has been carrying around an infant. Later, Kazeshini appears again, with a change in his demeanor and a desire to face Shūhei head on as Hisagi had asked. As the two finally clash for real, Shūhei asks where Kazeshini put the child, which the spirit denies having any involvement with. When Hisagi strikes down Kazeshini, the spirit calls out to someone, telling him "don't cry". As the fallen Kazeshini feels his strength leave, he asks Shūhei what they will do once he returns to normal. Shūhei says they will protect others together, which Kazeshini half-heartedly says he will despise.Bleach anime; Episode 260 As the Tōjū threat wanes, Kazeshini stops a Tōjū from attacking a group of Shinigami. When he asks if the Tōjū wishes to see whose weapon is stronger, Shūhei starts to talk, but Kazeshini cuts him off, saying that he knows they are not there to play and attacks the Tōjū, forcing it out of sight of the Shinigami. The Tōjū dies and returns to its sword form despite not receiving a fatal blow. Shūhei compliments Kazeshini for his work, saying that he is getting good at fighting the Tōjū. When many of the Zanpakutō spirits secretly attack the Tōjū Kirikaze, Shūhei and several other Shinigami come to their aid. Kazeshini asks Shūhei to help him and the two combine forces to attack Kirikaze. Kazeshini later returns to his sword form as the power enabling the Zanpakutō to temporarily maintain their materialized form is depleted.Bleach anime; Episode 265 Equipment ]] Explosive Bands: The bands on Hisagi's neck and arms possess explosive properties. By removing them, he can use them to produce blinding explosions that expel a large amount of smoke. Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Reluctant of his Zanpakutō's Shikai form, Hisagi has trained to become especially skilled at swordsmanship so he wouldn't have to rely on it. He has shown to be very crafty with his Zanpakutō as his skills are great enough to regularly fight opponents with released Zanpakutō while his remains sealed, only relying on his own Zanpakutō's released form as a last resort.Bleach manga; Chapter 324, pages 4-19 When Hisagi does release his Zanpakutō, he has shown to be highly proficient in its use, using his mastery of a variation of Kusarigamajutsu (which features fighting at a distance with substantial usage of the chains to ensnare opponents, as well as using his Zanpakutō as a long-ranged, throwing weapon).Bleach manga; Chapter 325, pages 1-17 Shunpo Expert: Hisagi is proficient enough in Shunpo to keep up with lieutenant-level Shinigami. His skill allows him to move fast enough to dodge a vast majority of multiple Bala blasts that are fired at him.Bleach anime; Episode 219 Hakuda Expert: Hisagi has also shown himself to be a highly proficient fighter even when unarmed. During the Bount Invasion, Hisagi demonstrated great skill by incapacitating several possessed Shinigami. In battle, he has shown himself to be tremendously agile and is able to attack from various angles with great dexterity. Kidō Expert: Hisagi, having been a Shinigami for a long time, seems to be well-versed enough in Kidō to have an understanding of at least fairly high-level Kidō spells without incantation, most noticeably Binding No. 62.Bleach manga; Chapter 324, page 13 He has been seen using them in conjunction with his released Zanpakutō to deliver more damage to his opponents.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, page 8 Enhanced Durability: Hisagi possesses a high level of resilience and stamina, evidenced by his ability to take heavy damage from Allon, and be able to fight and ultimately defeat his former captain, despite receiving further grievous injuries. High Spiritual Power: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Hisagi also boasts a high spiritual energy. Zanpakutō Kazeshini redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc see Kazeshini (spirit). : In its sealed form, Hisagi's sword looks like a regular katana with an octangular tsuba. Hisagi has been seen carrying his Zanpakutō both at his waist and on his back. *'Shikai': Kazeshini's Shikai command is . When released, it takes the form of two Kusarigama-like weapons, each with two scythe blades, with one inverted, giving it the resemblance of a pinwheel. The blades are connected to a spiked rod tethered together by a long chain.Bleach manga; Chapter 324, page 19 While in Shikai form, Kazeshini can be swung by its chains in large circles, allowing the bladed portion to spin like a fan. Kazeshini can also be used for entangling an opponent's sword, or other weapons; It can even immobilize opponents. Although he dislikes the shape of his weapon, he is extremely proficient in wielding them; He uses them as projectiles and controls them at range by moving its chains, making Kazeshini's paths unpredictable.Bleach manga; Chapter 325 *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Appearances in Other Media Hisagi has appeared in numerous video games, making his debut in Bleach: Heat the Soul 3. In the Bleach DS Series, Hisagi mainly fights unarmed. He first utilizes his Shikai as an attack in Bleach: Heat the Soul 6. Hisagi also appears in all three movies, Bleach: Memories of Nobody, Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion, and Bleach: Fade to Black. In Bleach DS series the story behind Hisagi's scar is different as Tōsen saved him from a Hollow instead of Aizen. Trivia * When Rangiku submitted a survey giving a poor review to Hisagi's serialized article for the Seireitei Communication Magazine, "Please Teach Me! Shuuhei Sensei!!", Hisagi refused to come out of the editor's office for three days. * In the Bleach Popularity polls, Hisagi has been ranked 47th in the second poll, 13th in the third and 14th in the fourth. * Hisagi's Zanpakutō, Kazeshini, placed 6th in the Zanpakutō poll. Quotes *(To Findor Carias) "I mean just what I said. I don't like its shape. Look at it. Doesn't it resemble something that reaps lives? ''"''Bleach manga; Chapter 325, pages 3-4 *(To Findor Carias) "He who does not fear the sword he holds is not worthy of holding a sword."Bleach manga; Chapter 325, page 15 *(To Findor Carias) "You've remembered your fear? At long last we're even."Bleach manga; Chapter 325, page 16 *(To Kaname Tōsen) "Every time I draw my sword or face an enemy my feelings are always held back half a step."Bleach manga; Chapter 384, page 15 *(To Kaname Tōsen as he pierces his throat) "You really aren't Captain Tōsen anymore... if this was back when you were unable to see... then you would've dodged a simple attack like this."Bleach manga; Chapter 386, page 17 References Titles Navigation de:Shuuhei Hisagi es:Shuuhei Hisagi fr:Shuuhei Hisagi Category: Characters Category: Shinigami Category: Shinigami Lieutenants Category: Male